


Go to sleep

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [7]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Adaine’s been studying way too hard and Fig insists that her girlfriend takes a break.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is just a really short thing ‘cause I needed to write 249 words to get to exactly 100,000 words. I mean, I would’ve gotten around to writing this at some point anyway but still.

“Adaine,” Fig spoke, using her most firm voice, as she stood over her girlfriend who was currently poring over several books and making notes in a notepad, “if you don’t go to bed, I will carry you there myself.”

Adaine peered up at Fig, huge bags under her red eyes; a result of several days without sleep, despite the sleepy look on her face Fig managed to keep glaring at Adaine.

“I’ve got to finish this.” Her voice was dry and made it even clearer that she was beyond exhausted. Fig sighed and knelt down beside her girlfriend’s desk chair, taking her hands and softening her expression as she looked up at her.

“Adaine, you have to get some sleep, please. I’m… I’m really worried about you. And you have already studied more than anyone for this test, and even if you get every single question wrong I promise, no one will care: Jawbone’s not gonna be annoyed, or anything, and I’ll still love you, Ok?”

“I know.” Replied Adaine, sleepily.

“It’s just… sometimes I can’t help worrying about this kind of stuff… I hate that I still worry about how  _ they  _ will react but… I can’t help it.” 

“Well, they don’t matter anymore, please go to bed?” After a moment Adaine nodded.

“Y’know, I’m so tired, I’ll probably end up collapsing halfway there.” Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Fig swept Adaine up into the air and carried her across the room to deposit her gently on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
